falloutfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Nuka-Cola
|game5 = FO4 |articles5 = Nuka Cola Nuka Cola Quantum Nuka Cherry Ice cold Nuka Cola Ice cold Nuka Cola Quantum Ice cold Nuka Cherry |game6 = FOT |articles6 = Nuka-Cola Cherry Nuka-Cola Classic Nuka-Cola Yellow Nuka-Cola Fusion Cola }} Nuka-Cola war das populärste Erfrischungsgetränk in der Welt vor dem Großen Krieg. Nach dem Krieg blieben viele Flaschen dieses Favoriten aus der Zeit vor dem Krieg unberührt und Nuka-Cola bleibt eines der populärsten Erfrischungsgetränke der post-apokalyptischen Welt. Ihre Kronkorken sind auch bekanntermaßen als Währung in Gebrauch, nebst mit Sunset Sarsaparilla. Geschichte Nuka-Cola wurde 2044 von John-Caleb Bradberton erfunden. Ihr einzigartiger Geschmack gewann schnell weit verbreitete Beliebtheit, was dazu führte, dass es das populärste alkoholfreie Getränk in den Vereinigten Staaten mit einer äußerst hingebungsvollen Fangemeinde wurde. Die weit bekannte grell-blaue Flaschenfarbe wurde 2052 zum Standard als Marktforschungsprogramme ergaben, dass die blaue Farbe der Flasche von 86 aus 100 Personen bevorzugt wurde. Das Erfrischungsgetränk setzt sich aus vielerlei Zutaten zusammen, darunter Kohlensäurehaltiges Wasser, Karamell-Farbe, Aspartam, Phosphorsäure, Kaliumbenzoate (um den Geschmack zu schützen),'' natürliche Geschmäcker, Zitronensäure'', und Koffein. Der einzigartige Geschmack jedoch kommt durch die Essenz von siebzehn im Verhältnis gemischten verschiedenen Früchten zustande, um dem Getränk seinen Geschmack als Handelsmarke zu geben. Einige Versionen des Getränks schließen auch Vitamine und Gesundheitsstärkungsmittel ein. Während der Großen Passionsfrucht-Hungersnot von 2044 bemerkten Leute den Geschmacks-Unterschied, als das Rezept geändert wurde. Dadurch bedingt, dass die Nuka Cola in diesem Zeitraum mit vielen chemischen Mitteln zubereitet wurde. Einige hundert Menschen starben an diesen Mitteln. Dies wurde aber von der Regierung (warscheinlich ausgelöst durch die Enklave) bestritten. Manche Versionen enthielten zusätzlich noch Vitamineralisier, Stärkungsmittel und geringe Dosierungen Jet. Vor 2067 konnten Automaten mit der eiskalten Nuka-Cola auf eigentlich jeder Straße in Amerika gefunden werden. Varianten Nuka Cola right|x100px right|x100px Nuka Cola war vor dem Großen Krieg der populärste Soft-Drink in den USA. Nach dem Krieg blieb er, wahrscheinlich aufgrund fehlender Alternativen, der populärste Soft-Drink. Die meiste Nuka-Cola ist relativ gut erhalten, was wohl an der Hitze und der Strahlung lag. * Für die Variante, die man in Fallout 3 und Fallout: New Vegas finden kann, siehe: Eiskalte Nuka-Cola. Nuka Cola Quantum right|x100px 2077 wurde eine neue Version namens Nuka-Cola Quantum eingeführt. Wie in der Werbung gesagt wurde, hatte diese Variante die doppelte Menge an Kalorien, Geschmack, Zucker und Koffein. Um sie hervorzuheben wurde ein mildes Isotop beigefügt, sodass die Flasche blau leuchtet. Als Nebeneffekt wurde das Urin leider auch blau und leuchtete in der Dunkelheit. Die Nuka-Cola Quantum sollte außerdem eine höhere Menge an Energie bereitstellen, im Spiel gibt sie mehr TP. Außerdem kann man von ihr süchtig werden. In der Nuka-Cola-Fabrik zeigt sich, dass die Entwicklung nicht reibungslos verlief. Die meisten Testpersonen starben von den ersten beiden Versionen des Getränks, die Nuka Cola Quantum wurde außerdem nur an ausgesuchte Läden verteilt, umso eine genauere Rückmeldung zu bekommen. Das genaue Aussehen wurde bis zuletzt geheimgehalten. Auf Werbeplakaten sah man nur die Umrisse der Flasche. Nuka Cola Clear Die Firma begann auch Nuka-Cola Clear zu entwickeln. Sie konnten das Aussehen der Nuka-Cola verändern und gleichzeitig den tollen Geschmack beibehalten. Die Formel und ein paar Einträge in einem Forschungscomputer können im Nuka Cola-Werk gefunden werden, doch sie wurde nie produziert. Nuka Cola Quartz right|x100px Nuka-Cola Quartz ist eine Geschmacksrichtung der Nuka-Cola, welche nur im Südwesten von Amerika verkauft wird, ähnlich der Nuka-Cola Quantum. Es ist ein farbloses Getränk, ähnlich der Nuka-Cola Clear. Diese Version des Getränks gibt einem die Fähigkeit, auch im Dunklen zu sehen, so wie Cateye. Nuka Cola Victory right|x100px Nuka-Cola Victory ist eine weitere Geschmacksrichtung von Nuka-Cola, die nur in den Süd-Westen der USA geliefert wurde. Sie hat die Farbe Orange, welche ihr die Art des Aussehens der Nuka-Cola Quantum gab, die es nur im Osten gab. Nuka Cherry right|x100px Nuka Cherry is a cherry-flavored variant of Nuka-Cola with red coloring that was distributed in the vicinity of Boston. Cherry Nuka-Cola right|100px Cherry Nuka-Cola ist eine weitere Geschmacksrichtung von Nuka-Cola. Nach der Veröffentlichung stellte sich heraus, dass niemand den Geschmack mag. Das Resultat war ein Verkaufs Desaster für die Firma, welche versuchte die Marke zu retten indem sie die Classic Nuka-Cola präsentierten, welche genau wie die Original Nuka-Cola schmeckte aber in neue Flaschen abgefüllt wurde. Classic Nuka-Cola right|100px Classic Nuka-Cola schmeckt genauso wie die original Nuka-Cola, wird aber in anderen Flaschen verkauft. Es war ein Versuch, die Marke nach dem Desaster mit der Cherry Nuka-Cola zu retten. Yellow Nuka-Cola right|100px Yellow Nuka-Cola ist eine "Variante" der normalen Nuka-Cola, welche eine gelbliche Farbe beisitzt und interessant riecht. In Chicago, während der Stählerne Bruderschaft Regierung, there were reports of this strange Yellow Nuka-Cola. However, it was quickly identified as a substance designed by a "mad naked man" who "made water". Considering this, and the fact that it's poisonous to anyone with the temerity to actually drink it, it is apparent that the so-called cola is in fact a generous helping of urine. Fusion Cola right|100px Phil, the Nuka Cola dude, hat den undankbaren Job mit seinem Motorrad durch das Ödland zu reisen und alle Nuka-Cola Automaten zu befüllen. Es ist eine Tradition, die von Generation zu Generation weitergereicht wird. Phil war nicht begeistert und mag Nuka-Cola nicht besonders gerne. Es wird behauptet, dass er etwas mit Namen Fusion Nuka-Cola erfunden hat, eine einzigartige unbekannte Geschmacksrichtung, die dadurch kreiert wird, dass man mehre Nuka-Cola Bodensätze in einn konzentrierten Geschmacksstoff bringt. Infos * In the Fallout 4 intro, if one looks closely at the bottle next to the Sole Survivor's great-great grandmother and young great-grandfather (at 0:50), the bottle reads Nuka-Cola. However, the scene takes place around 1945 and Nuka-Cola was invented in 2044. Hinter den Kulissen Galerie NukaBreak.png|A Nuka-Cola billboard in Fallout 3. Nuka-Cola.jpg|A Nuka-Cola Cherry billboard in Kansas City Real Nuka-Cola Bottle.jpg|A photo of the bottle prop given out at E3 2008 Canyon City Nuka Plant.png|Canyon City Nuka-Cola Bottling Plant Nuka-Cola Truck2.png|Nuka-Cola Truck in Fallout Tactics. FoT Nuka-Cola Truck.png FoT Nuka-Cola Cherry.png|A Nuka-Cola Cherry billboard in Newton Quantum label.png|Nuka-Cola Quantum label en:Nuka-Cola es:Nuka-Cola fi:Nuka-Cola fr:Nuka-Cola ja:Nuka-Cola pl:Nuka-Cola pt:Nuka-Cola ru:Ядер-Кола uk:Ядер-Кола zh:核子可乐 Kategorie:Verbrauchsgegenstände Kategorie:Nuka-Cola